shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sister Psycho
Sister Psycho (姉妹サイコ,Shisu Saiko) is the cook for The Halloween Pirates, originally he was a circle killer who took close to 2 dozen lives. From nobles to Marine officer’s families, before Sister Psycho was a butcher. Loving his job and making people happy with the meats he had given them, however loving his job a bit too much. He began to chop up more people than pigs or cows. Taking a new outfit and identity as Sister Psycho, he done a series of murders and then was nearly caught by Vice-Admiral Smoker, but escaped. The sister is famous for his extremely powerful killer instinct and his mastery over the Kengenji Candy. With the name of The Twisted Sister (姉妹都市, Magatta no Shisu?) and a bounty of 80,000,00 for such crimes as, the murder of close to 2 dozen of people ranging from nobles to marine officers and their families. Joining the Halloween crew, participating in the attack on Jousai down and escaped capture for his crimes. With this the sister sets out to kill like he always has been doing in the new Halloween Era. Appearance Sister Psycho is a tall man, lean muscled and with light brown hair. Clearly it is a man dressed as a nun; he wears a black robe and a white belt around his waist. He wears a nun’s habit on his head and a chain around his neck. On the left side of his face is a burn scar, unknown to how he got it thought. He wears a pair of black high heeled shoes and black hose. His most common weapon that he is seen carrying is two giant meat cleavers, on black and one white to tie in with his outfit. Personality The sister is like any other clarice killer that is seen throughout Halloween, however he is really and not just a work of fiction. Originally the sister was normal man, loved his job and enjoyed cooking. However he started to want to chop more than just animals and cook them, he wanted to this to humans. So donning a new outfit and giving him the name of Sister Psycho, he is now a demented and sadistic man. He gains pleasure in killing, however he seems to want to do it too much and that’s the only thing on his mind. Talking about maybe he will be nice chopped up and how she would be chopped up, so the sister isn’t prejudices to anyone. He says he is an equal opportunity chopper; however he does have a bit of arrogance's and extreme confidence in his abilities. He can get angry as well and when he is angry, nothing good could come from it. Relationships Crew Among the crew oddly enough he shows a different side, since he is the chef he will cook for them and does respect enough not to chop them up. Sister seems to love being on the Halloween crew, shown when he told them that this was the greatest find he had ever made. Also he seems to be a bit protective of them, shown when the crew was escaping and Sister stayed behind a bit to stop their pursuers. But the crew lets him chop up and kill, so that everyone will be happy in the new Halloween Era. Samhain D. Miedo Sister is in love and seems to worship the ground that the captain walks on, sister is extremely devoted and a bit thankful for bring the Halloween pirates to him. Sister has shown to love the whole idea of the captain’s Halloween. The captain seems to be delighted that Sister enjoys the new and upcoming area of Halloween. Enemies Smoker Sister has made several enemies over the years; the main one is vice-admiral smoker. Sister seemed have broken into several Marine officers’ houses and killed them in their sleep. Through a rumor that sister was stalking smoker and basically watching his every move. Smoker had finally seen that the rumor had come true, sister showed up at his house sitting in a chair and turning on a light. They had a small conflicted, but sister had to leave his home because he had grown angry and he didn’t have any seastone on him so he was out matched this time. But Sister had studied smoker’s own combat skills and many other attributes, in order to finally kill him. Abilities and Powers Strength The sister is extremely strong, that is because of the Kengenji candy that he uses. He seems to be a master at using the candies properties and the side effects to a minimum. He has shown to be able to pick and crush a lamp post as if it was paper, throwing it very far at an opponent. During a training battle with Jumbo, Sister showed to be able to stop one of his fists. However, when sister wears of his candies affects he has the strength of the average man. Speed Sister has very good speed and reflexes as well, thanks to again the Kengenji candies. He is able to keep with the best of the best; his reflexes as well are amazing. He was shown to have dodged many of smoker’s blows before he had to escape the fight, jumping out of a second story window and onto the ledge next door. He uses his speed in chopping as well, with his strength giving deep cuts and wounds that take a long time to heal if one doesn’t die by sister’s hands first. Fighting Style Sister’s fighting style is a hacking and whacking force that involves his two favorite meat cleavers. Sister uses them for close ranged combat and with the kengenji drugs helping him; he becomes a force to be reckon with. He uses his strength as well, to pick up objects around him and throw them at opponents. Loving to throw lamp posts at others and throwing his meat cleavers. However, the sister is also seen with a pair of black and white pistols. A set of beads that look like prayers beads, but are really seastone beads that he wraps around devil fruit users. Haki Sister has shown to use haki, from increasing his sense to near superhuman level. He boasts that he is able to smell his victims from miles away, increasing his durability as well making it hard to cut him. He also is able to knock his opponents; this was shown when he murdered others sometimes. He knocked them out and murdered them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Marksman Category:Assassin Category:Axe User Category:Swordsmen